


Миссис Лодрифт

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, No Game AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про Дейва, его Бро и ОЖП-Бабулю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссис Лодрифт

Как Дейв помнил, миссис Лодрифт уже несколько лет встречала каждое утро на лавочке у их дома. Будь на улице дождь или солнце, она каждый раз еще до рассвета выходила из квартиры и садилась на деревянную скамью.  
Бро однажды заметил, что старушка-то, наверное, давно стала чудной. Впрочем, она была единственной, с кем Бро и правда здоровался, а не просто кивал головой в знак приветствия. Он и Дейва заставлял, но здороваться со слепой старушкой было неприятно – она, наверное, еще и глухая, даже головы не поворачивала. Однажды, собравшись с силами, Страйдер заглянул ей в глаза. Старуха все так же смотрела в одну точку своими блеклыми от старости глазами, не произнося ни слова. Но Дейв видел эти глаза даже в кошмарах – миссис Лодрифт, подобно марионетке, пускалась в пляс. Она крутилась на месте, ее голова безучастно висела, и под конец сна она поднимала лицо, показывая Дейву свои безобразные неживые глаза, в которых отражался сам Страйдер.  
\- Привет, Дейв, - тихо произносила она хриплым голосом, и Дейв с криком просыпался.  
Каждый раз он смотрел в окно, пытаясь найти взглядом лавочку и понять, сидит ли на ней миссис Лодрифт.  
Она заговорила с ним единственный раз.  
Тогда Дейв весной возвращался после школы – старушка сидела все на том же месте, но появилась новая деталь. На ее коленях лежала открытая коробка растаявших под солнцем конфет.  
\- Здравствуйте, - кинул Дейв на автомате и был уже готов скользнуть в подъезд, как неожиданно боковым зрением увидел движение. Миссис Лодрифт повернула к нему в голову в ответ на его приветствие, и теперь незрячие глаза были направлены на Страйдера.  
\- Сядь со мной, Дейв, - произнесла она мелодичным голосом. Старушка похлопала рядом с собой костлявой рукой, и Страйдер, завороженный, сел рядом с ней.  
\- Дейв, Дейв, Дейв, - вздохнула она, положив коробку на его колени.  
Из любопытства подсев к ней, Страйдер закинул в рот конфету. Вполне возможно, что он расскажет Бро об этом странном разговоре.  
\- Он как нашел тебя, сразу совершенно другим человеком, - произнесла миссис Лодрифт, будто бы прочитав мысли Дейва. – Сколько себя помню, он всегда был хорошим… ну и диковатым. Беспокойным, я бы сказала. Было у него время, когда он интересовался астрономией. Метеоритами. Каждый день чего-то ждал, места себе не находил. Но когда у него появился ты, он успокоился. Ты для него сокровище, мальчик мой.  
Она облизнула губы и на минуту замолчала, снова устремив взгляд перед собой.  
\- Он сразу стал таким осторожным – оно и видно, ты же был таким крохой. Помню, как он впервые зашел ко мне, когда у тебя живот заболел. Ему невдомек было, что дети не питаются пиццей, - миссис Лодрифт улыбнулась. – С тех пор он часто захаживал, все спрашивал про воспитание. У меня самой было пятеро детей. Все надеялась, что внуки будут на старость лет, да… Сама пережила всех своих детей. Смотрела я на тебя и радовалась. Тебя со мной оставляли в первое время, пока он на работу уходил… Хорошие были времена. До сих пор помню, как ты бежал ему навстречу с криками «Папа, папа!». Но думается мне, что ты сейчас его так не называешь.  
Дейв кивнул, обсасывая перепачканные в шоколаде пальцы.  
Старушка вздохнула… и застыла, будто бы обратившись в камень.  
Страйдер аккуратно просунул коробку конферт ей на колени и помахал рукой перед ее глазами. Заснула, значит.  
\- Простите, что боялся вас, - пробормотав Дейв, нагнувшись к ней. - Я теперь вижу, что вы хорошая эм… женщина. Спасибо за конфеты.  
\- Пожалуйста, дорогой мой, - сонно откликнулась миссис Лодрифт. – Давно помирать надо, а я все на этом свете держусь…

Слова странной старушки не выходили из головы. Дейв пытался не придавать им значения – мало ли закидонов у старых людей, но его мысли каждый раз возвращались к их разговору.  
Подойти к Бро и начать разговор на тему «Эй, тебе стоит все-таки определиться, мой ты отец или нет». Впрочем, Бро – это Бро. Да, он ходил на школьные собрания, направлял его в начинаниях, выделял карманные деньги и в перерывах между ироничными издевками даже опекал. Благодаря его тренировкам, Страйдера никто и не думал трогать в школе, да и он мог легко всех уделать, даже если в руках окажется швабра.  
«До сих пор помню, как ты бежал ему на встречу с криками «Папа, папа!». Но думается мне, что ты сейчас его так не называешь.»  
\- Папа, папа, - вслух произнес Дейв и ощутил себя придурком. – Тупое прозвище.

Бро сидел с ним на диване, без особого интереса смотря фильм и круто усмехаясь на самых тупых моментах. Дейв сидел в той же позе, что и он, пытаясь повторить его мимику, но вся суть фильма проскальзывала мимо него.  
Он снова и снова погружался в утро.  
Возможно, что его подкинула какая-нибудь девушка, которая по ошибке залетела от его Бро. Впрочем, Дейв ни разу не замечал, чтобы Бро интересовали женщины – его комната это берлога холостяка, обвешанная его комиксами и плакатами крутых фильмов. Под матрасом вместо журналов с голыми женщинами лежали сюрикены.  
Но не падают же дети с метеоритов.  
Либо приемыш – но сколько Бро пришлось пройти детских домов перед тем, как найти того, кто будет на него настолько похож? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы ребенок был одарен такой же россыпью веснушек на плечах и на носу, а так же обладал столь впечатляющей крутостью.  
Поглощенный мыслями, он так и не понял, когда заснул – наверное, где-то между серией взрывов и эпичным момента с оторванной головой какого-то второсортного актера.  
Когда Дейв проснулся, телевизор был выключен и рядом никого не было.  
Бро он нашел в другой комнате – он валялся посреди комнаты на футоне, подложив руку под голову. Крутые анимешные очки лежали рядом с подушкой.  
Страйдер помялся и опустился вниз, смотря ему в лицо.  
\- Папа, - еле-еле выдавил он из себя, примеривая слово к Бро.  
Но нет, его Бро слишком крут для такого слова. Слишком.  
Разозлившись на себя, Дейв дернул головой и ушел. Впервые за день тревожные раздумья отступили, и он практически сразу же заснул.

\- Вставай, - услышал Дейв спросонья с самого утра.  
Отодвинув плюшевую задницу от своего лица, Страйдер вздохнул.  
\- Сынок, постарайся ночью топать не так громко.


End file.
